


Pink & Red

by Aceghost (darkalbino)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkalbino/pseuds/Aceghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Finger-painting.” Dave traces his finger over the clean space of the card he ripped, leaving blood strokes behind in two red humps that curve in and touch at the bottom, making a heart. “Extremely fucked up and morbid finger-painting. Just how you like it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink & Red

She’s been at it for like, ten solid fucking minutes.

Red eyes peer from behind the screen of sick shades and over the top of an exceptionally shitastic issue of GameBro to stare at Terezi on floor. She has Dave’s Valentine cards piled up in reds and pinks and whites on her lap and she’s practically dr – oh shit no, scratch that, she _is_ drooling. Dave’s hand comes up slowly to make a motion over his chin, but it freezes when Terezi finally deems it enough of a problem to lift her own hand and wipe the trickle with the heel of her palm. “DAVE, THESE ARE POSITIVELY DELECTABLE! EVERY SINGLE ONE!”

He watches as she rubs a horrendously bright pink card against her cheek. His stomach does a nasty kick-flip when the sight makes him think of his own intestines, and tightens up when he realizes Terezi probably wouldn’t mind that a bit. She is really fucking into those things, good God. Dave is half-expecting her to scatter the cards on the ground so she can roll around in them. Fuck money, construction paper’s where it’s at.    

Terezi gathers the cards back up into a neat little pile before flicking her thumb over the corner of it, leafing through each one. “So you got one from every female at your school?”

She sounds impressed and that makes his heart want to beat a little faster but he puts a stop to that shit right away, breathes in deep and collects himself. A Strider heart rate any higher than average beats per second was a sharp turn off Cool Street, and that was unacceptable.  Dave flips a page of his magazine, making sure the turn is extra crinkly and obnoxious since Terezi can’t really see him do it. He has no idea what he’s reading anymore but he has to keep up appearan…soundances that he is, because otherwise it’d be too painfully obvious that he was a lot more interested in her than this upstanding piece of literature in his hands. He shrugs, stretching his legs out and crossing them at the ankles. “What can I say? Striders are like bees, can’t keep the honeys off.”

 A lie.

Over here in reality, Dave wasn’t really as popular as he made himself out to be online. He was cool as fuck, yeah, there’s no denying that but just because you’re cool doesn’t mean other people are intelligent enough to recognize that coolness when they see it. To everyone else, Dave was seen more along the lines of that- quiet-snarky-kid-with-the-shades-inside-and-the-earbuds-glued-to-his-head. And dudes had given him half of those cards, considering they weren’t _gifts_ so much as obligations. Mrs. Whatshername never moved on from elementary and made the whole class exchange cards every year, so no quiet-snarky-kid-with-the-shades-inside-and-the-earbuds-glued-to-his-head or any other perceived unfortunate misfit felt left out because they were too much of a piece of shit to get a date.

Not that Dave felt that. His chest is too empty from all the fucks he dumped out. How can he feel anything with an empty chest and no fucks? This day is a bad joke and consumerism bullshit and Dave doesn’t care.

But Terezi doesn’t have to know that.

She makes a face and for a second, Dave thinks that crazy fucking nose of hers has Scoobed out his lie, and he braces for her to call him out on it. But she just smacks the card pile down on the floor, “Bluuhh! You have to mate with all of them?”

“Haha, what? They wish.”

“Good! I would be a little jealous, you know.”

That’s enough to get Dave to lower his magazine. One blond brow smoothly arcs up over his shades, just as slow as his small half-smile, “Yeah?” He tries not to look as pleased as he feels, even though that’s a little pointless, he’s got a nagging feeling that she can smell or taste or whatever which way his lips tilt, so yeah. “That’s not really somethin’ girls go around admitting.”

Terezi’s laugh is startlingly maniacal, scornful; mocking him for saying something so retarded but still thoroughly, _thoroughly_ amused by it, “Why wouldn’t I admit it? That’s how I feel.”

“Yeah, that’s a weird thing about you.” He sticks his pinky in his ear and tosses GameBro on his bed. “Chicks are usually like all fucking riddles and codes and shit – never sayin’ what they mean or havin’ ulterior motives.” Dave takes his finger back out and flicks off what he’s dug out before stretching and shoving his hands in his jean pockets. “Luckily, Lalonde’s kept me on my toes for years with that shit.”

“What are you saying, Dave, that I never had ulterior motives?” Black lips literally pull back from ear to ear, showing off two rows of what might as well be gleaming lethal razors.

Dave isn’t fazed. On the outside. Anyway, she’s right. Terezi was those things. _All_ of those before-mentioned things. Honest and brutal or cloak and dagger and slick as fuck, depended on the situation, really.

He clicks his tongue, “You? Never.”

“I AM AN EXPERT ON THAT SARCASM THING NOW, BY THE WAY,” Terezi huffs, feigning offense before she smiles. “But yes, that sounds stupid and complicated.”

“Yeah I’d say that’s a good way to sum up human girls in general.”

“But not troll girls?”

A smirk. Smirks were acceptable. Smirks were badass. “Not blind ones who like to mess with dudes and have a disturbing red fetish. Those are cool I guess.”

“Hehe, I see.”

“Do you?”

“VERY FUNNY DAVE, MAKE CHEAP JOKES AT THE HANDICAP GIRL.” Terezi grins when he chuckles and picks up one of the cards, an especially tasty-smelling, frilly red one. “Tell me about this flushed holiday again. You _don’t_ spend it with all these,” she shakes her hand over the pile, indicating the people who gave them to him.

“Nah. You can spend it with friends or something. But usually you get like,” his shoulders roll back in a shrug, “one special person to spend it with, and you exchange mushy shit with each other.”

 “Mushy shit?” her nose scrunches up a bit.

“Augh no, like, you know, candy and…candlelight dinners, flowers,” Dave pulls out a hand to wave it aimlessly, “shit like that.” He snaps and points at her, “Like those romcoms Vantas is so pathetically obsessed with.”

“Well those are terrible but this is a delicious earth holiday! All these different reds, everything smells like Dave and cotton candy.”

“Pfft,” Dave chews on the inside of his cheek, taking that as a much bigger compliment than he’d like. “Didn’t you have this over in troll-land or whatever?”

“Mmm, nope! “ Terezi crosses her legs and accidentally knocks the pile over, but instead of picking them up she just spreads them out further, messier. “Quadrant Hours might have been something similar but it was nothing like this!” She smeared her thumb over some words written in crayon, enjoying the smooth texture against her rough skin. “These aren’t the kind of emotions that were particularly celebrated on Alternia. Maybe if you culled your matesprit’s enemy’s head and presented it to them, that’d be much more appropriate cause for celebration.”

She’s doing that grin again.

Dave pushes up his shades, leans back in his computer chair. “Yeah…Hallmark doesn’t really cater to that sort of thing.” He rubs his hands down his jeans and curls his fingers over his knees, still watching her as intently as when he’d started. “So you’ve never gotten a Valentine’s card?”

“Dave! How could I have gotten one if I didn’t have a Valentine’s!”

“Valentine.”

“Yes, that! Whatever!” She holds the red card up to cover her mouth, the thin edge of the top pressing just under her nose. “Though it would have been nice.”

…That is just about the saddest fucking thing Dave has ever heard.

It shouldn’t be, she didn’t even _have_ this holiday. But the thought of Terezi not getting a single sappy ass card for her entire rage and bloodied alien existence was like one of those Nakodile fuckers chewing mercilessly away at his heartstrings. Fuck.

Wordlessly, Dave slips off of the chair and onto the floor with the troll. He picks up a random white card and opens it, laying it flat on the ground before tearing it right down the middle, the sharp rip filling the small space between them.

Hearing more ripping, Terezi leans forward, black hair spilling over her shoulder as the echo of tears sends shivers trembling down her spine. “Hey, hey, what are you up to, coolkid?”

Dave ignores her for the moment, glancing off at Caledscratch propped against a near wall. He reaches for it but then stops as a thought hits him, fingers curling into a fist that he rests on the floor as he looks back at Terezi and orders quietly, ”Open your mouth.”

Her lips do part a little, but in a more what the fuck way rather than obedience. “Dave, are you serious? Because I’m not going to lie, I’ve had dreams about this.” She flashes him a teasing grin full of teeth. “In my dream, you are the star. It’s you.” 

“Jesus, quit fucking around, can you not make this…” Dave snags his bottom lip, chews slightly and lets it slide back out. “Nevermind. I was gonna say weird but, this is gonna be pretty fuckin’ weird anyway.”

“What is?”

“Just open, trust me. Fuckin Aladdin in this bitch.”

“Haha, who?”

“Tz, c’mon, open.” Finally, she listens and opens her mouth, though not quite as wide as Dave expected, which he knows she’s doing on purpose.

But that’s fine.

He brings his fist up, letting it unfurl and poking the tip of his forefinger against a sharp fang at her lower row of teeth. Dave lets it sit for a moment, feeling her tense and breathe as his skin brushes the ring of her lips. Without warning, he presses his finger harder, enough to make a dent in his flesh before swiping it downward in one smooth motion, grazing a black tongue on its way out.

“OH MY GOD!” Saliva instantly pools under Terezi’s tongue as the taste of Dave’s blood slides luscious and wonderful against her palette. She swallows to get all the saliva and sweetness down and she is nearly, nearly, unable to handle it. “DAVE, ARE YOU TRYING TO DRIVE ME CRAZY?”

Dave holds his finger perfectly horizontal so the bead of blood at its tip doesn’t drip, isn’t wasted. “Don’t have to try,” he chuckles.

Luckily, Terezi’s interest in his actions overshadows her need to grab his wrist and shove that decadent pink and red finger back in her mouth. She’s bouncing slightly in excitement, wringing her hands because she’s not sure what to do with them as she waits for Dave to finish. “What are you doing?”

“Finger-painting.” Dave traces his finger over the clean space of the card he ripped, leaving blood strokes behind in two red humps that curve in and touch at the bottom, making a heart. “Extremely fucked up and morbid finger-painting. Just how you like it.” He wonders if he should write words, too. Could she even read it? Well, she could read IM’s couldn’t she, this wasn’t all that different, right? Fuck, he really didn’t think this through.

Regardless, his hand scrambles over the top of the desk, knocking into the computer mouse before grabbing a lone pen beside it.

_to the blind fucked up troll girl._

_and the coolest. not even ironically._

_have this valentine you cool freak._

_from the heart of a strider._

Okay wow, that last bit is a little gay. But fuck it.

He caps the pen and tosses it over his shoulder, then grabs up the makeshift card, bloody fingers and all, and offers it out to her, “Happy Valentine’s.”

Terezi stops bouncing and reaches out, taking the card more delicately than he’s ever seen her handle…really anything, to be honest. Dave watches as she examines her gift, running her fingertips over the fresh bloody heart and tracing her claws over where she smells the ink of the lettering. Her expression slowly brightens from interest and curiosity to full-blown _hell fucking yes_. “A REAL VALENTINE’S FROM THE COOLKID HIMSELF! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY THE DOPIEST PRESENT I HAVE EVER GOTTEN! I WILL TREASURE IT, DAVE, THANK YOU!”

“Dopest, and yeah, I knew you’d like it.”

“I LOVE IT!”

“Yeah you do.”

Terezi laughs. Not that creepy yet weirdly endearing cackling thing that makes his bones quiver, but an honest to Gog laugh as she leans into his personal space. “So, Mister Dave Strider, am I the _one_ special person then?”

“Well you’re definitely one. And you’re definitely special.”

“Dave!”

He shrugs.

“Heh,” Terezi flips the card over and gives the heart one swift lick, “and you’ll let me lick your finger but not your delicious eyes?”

“Wow, first of all, there is a _shitton_ of middleground between licking my finger and licking my eyes. Second, how do you know they’re so fuckin’ delicious if you never tasted them?” Jesus Christ did he just say that? That shit just fell out of his mouth. It’s all over his floor, his socks, what the fuck. This alien chick was seriously getting to him, what the fuck had twisted up in his head that it was totally okay now to talk about how his eyes tasted.

Probably the same thing that snapped apart and made it a thing for him to paint a crappy heart for her with his own blood.

Well.

Shit.

“Every smell carries a little taste with it, numpnuts! Even grubs know that!”

“Really. Cuz I was betting it was from you fantasizing about them so much.”

She grins. “I didn’t say it wasn’t.”

“Cute.  You’re still not putting a tongue in my eye.” Dave laughs softly and wipes his hand on his jeans, feather light bangs brushing over his forehead. “You should know best what happens messin’ with shit like that.”

“HAHA MORE BLIND JOKES. LOOK AT ME, SASS MASTER; I AM EXCRETING FLUIDS FROM THE FORCE OF MY LAUGHTER.”

“Gross, but you really are getting a handle on the sarcasm. And the rhyming.”

“Hehe,” Terezi lays the card down and reaches up, only mildly surprised when Dave doesn’t stop her from pulling his shades off. She sets them by the card and scuttles closer, holding Dave’s cheeks in her palms as her thumbs smooth over his closed eyelids. “How’s a kiss then? That’s part of the ‘mushy shit’ that you’re supposed to do, right?”

“…You wanna kiss my eye,” Dave deadpans.

“I wanna kiss a lot of you.”

“Well, fuck, how do I say no to that?” He earns that laugh again as she leans in, only to pout when Dave stops her with a hand on her arm. “Hold up.” His fingers slide up the length of her arm, cupping a knobby shoulder before tracing over the curve of her throat, her cheek, and slips one arm of her glasses between his first two fingers, flicking them up to reveal her eyes.

It’s perfect because he doesn’t feel naked not wearing his shades around her, because they’re pointless, she can see right through him anyway. Really, if they weren’t so fucking out-there lookin’, and no one told you she was blind, you wouldn’t know. They’re endless and so focused on his own that Dave has to let the heartbeat rule drop for a second, because god _damn_.  “There,” he murmurs, smirking, “even.”

Terezi mirrors his smirk and moves in, pressing a firm kiss to the very corner of a half-lidded red eye before pulling back.

“That’s it? I thought you said a lot of me.”

She tucks her hair behind her ear with a low, throaty laugh. “And lick. And chew. But we’ll work up to those, because you’re such a fucking wimp about it.”

Dave snorts, “Your burns need work. My face needs work.”

“Your FACE needs – damn it! Dave!”

Dave chuckles as his hand falls to cover hers over the card and beside his shades, claws scraping his skin as their fingers tangle lazily and he presses his mouth to hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> have some cuties


End file.
